


A Dangerous Love

by Mhoram



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Chains, F/M, Gilbert - Freeform, Gritty, Hot, Jeremy - Freeform, Katherine - Freeform, Kinky, Masturbation, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Gilbert is determined to protect his sister at all costs, but as luck would have it, he has a run in with Katherine the doppelganger of Elena. He makes several attempts to hide his deep seated attraction to her. Despite looking exactly like his sister. She also hides her lust for him, she toys with Jeremy provoking him into revealing his feelings. They embark in a passionate sex filled relationship with unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Katherine lay across the couch, eyeing Jeremy deviously; she licked her lips as she spotted him sitting nearby. Jeremy eyed her warily, "What are you doing here, Katherine?" She smiled devilishly, "Me, why my little Gilbert I'm here to help you protect Elena." she leaned back a little more and gazed at the ceiling. Jeremy got up and went to the kitchen, he had to get away from her. He prided himself in still keeping his vervain bracelet on.

He rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat, Elena was out with Stefan. He pulled some cereal and some milk out of the fridge. He felt hands grab his waist, his throat tightened involuntarily. He smelled her perfume, her breath on his cheek, he screamed when she bit into him. Blood dripped down his neck as she feed on him, he thought back to when Anna fed on him.

He moaned softly as her teeth grazed his skin, he couldn't hide how turned on he was right now. His boner was sticking outward, he was grateful his back was to her. He was glad she couldn't see what she did to him. She laughed in his ear and grabbed hold of his junk, "What's this?" He groaned as she ran her fingers across his erection. He bit back a whimper as she began to kiss his neck. He felt her lips on his neck and he was sweaty.

His thoughts drifted to Katherine, and all the things he wanted her to do. She ran her fingers across his chest, his breathing grew heavy. He tried to move out from under her, but before he could react she yanked down his jeans then his underwear. 

She went down on him hard, he felt her mouth on his erection. Her tongue moved all around, making him moan and his eyes flicker. He was in heaven, his hands curled into fists as he was ready to come. She took her mouth off of him and looked into his eyes. "I want you to beg for it, you like it don't you?" 

He kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't beg; then he looked down and saw he didn't have his bracelet on. "I could compel you, but I want you to say it." He shivered and then said "I want you to blow me." She smiled and went back to sucking him off, He let out a loud groan and came into her mouth. She swallowed and then smiled up at him. Giving him a feeling of pleasure and shame.


	2. Hot Vamp Sex

Jeremy lay on his back sweaty, he hadn't sex in awhile; he thought about Anna. Yes it was okay, but having sex with Katherine was a different story. She bit into his neck while he was still inside her, he revolved on the spot as fresh blood dripped down his neck.

They had made their way up the stairs, the house was empty but he would expect Elena to back any minute. He ran his fingers down her back, and trailed kisses across her neck. He ran his hands all across her body, make her moan softly. His tongue ran across her stomach and down her thigh. His hands reached her hand and his fingers moved through her soft brown curls. He looked into her eyes, and she started back; he was grateful he put his bracelet back on and he had ingested some vervain before they came upstairs.  
He came inside her, just after her. He collapsed on top of her. They were both sweaty, but he was the only one out of breath.

"That was really good" she breathed into his ear, he groaned as he pulled out of her, she got dressed quickly with vamp speed and left via the window, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts. Sick, he thought just sick, I just had sex with someone who looked like my sister. Well, he reasoned in his mind, Elena wasn't really his sister and Katherine wasn't Elena. He frowned still guilty about what he had done, he got dressed just in time for Elena to come into the room.

He looked up from his laptop to see Elena smiling at him. "Hey sis." he smiled back. "Hey Jer, I just wanted to see how you were." He nodded "I'm okay, how was your day with Stefan." She grinned "It was good." she walked out of the room leaving him alone with himself and his guilty thoughts. Jeremy sat on his bed, tense and full of stress, he hadn't had sex in at least a week and it was killing him. He sighed and locked his door, he pulled his pants down and jacked off to the thought of Katherine. He was hungry for her touch on his skin. He wanted her badly, he wanted her so bad that even seeing Elena dress into her pj's was a major turn on for him. He stroked his erection more and more to the thought of her. He came and collapsed on his bed, relieved that some of the tension had been lifted.

The next night, he was in a deep sleep; he felt a tingle in his ear. He got up and looked around to find no one there. Then he spotted Katherine sitting in a chair across the room. She smiled at him the way she usually did in her sexy, seductive way. She made her way to him slowly, he opened his arms eager to hold her again. She slammed him against the bed, and pulled his pants and underwear down in one go. 

She undressed fast, he kissed her eagerly tasting her mouth. Their tongues rolling around each other. He plunged into her making her moan out load, he slammed into her making her wild. His eyes rolled around as he went deep inside her. He was on the verge of coming and she fell on top of him, he came soon after. They lay there, breathing loud not saying a word; then she whispered in his ear "Elena's coming" He quickly pulled up his pants and adjusted himself, the next instant he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he said. Elena appeared her face concerned, "Jer are you okay I heard a noises" He nodded "I'm fine" she walked out the door and closed it behind her, he sighed with relief and fell back on the bed.


	3. Secrets

Jeremy sat across from Elena at breakfast, he spotted Alaric heading off with Damon to the Mystic Grill. He could barely keep his hard on from showing, whenever Elena looked at him; he quickly looked down at his cereal bowl. His palms started to sweat and he ate fast before running up to his room. He locked the door and sat down relieved that she hadn't noticed.  
He spotted Katherine sitting on his bed, his erection grew bigger as she grabbed a hold of it. "We shouldn't-" he began. Katherine smiled mischievously at him. "Yes, what would poor old Elena think of this, hmm her baby brother falling for the very person who put their lives at risk." He grew sweaty as she tightened her grip on it, he could barely keep himself from coming.  
Her hands were over his erection now, the bulge was now noticeable through his jeans. She patted it, he moaned, "Oh no Mr.Gilbert, we will be have none of that." she placed her lips on his, he moaned against her mouth. She softly stroked his throbbing member slowly making him fidget a little. Her hands were around his neck, she sunk her fangs deep into his neck, that was his breaking point. As the blood flowed down his neck, he came.

He sighed and titled his back as she feed on him. He raised his hand to were she bit him. She kissed him softly on the lips making him want more, he leaned in to try and kiss her; but she was a blur in his eyes and moved across the room. He walked to the bathroom and rinsed the blood of his hand and his neck. He put a bandage were she had bit him. When he made his way back to his bedroom, Katherine was gone. He looked down at his jeans to finds a dark damp spot. He quickly changed into another pair of jeans, just as Elena knocked on his door.

He opened the door and found Elena standing there with her hands on her hips and concern in her eyes. "Jer, we need to talk." He turned away from her "Not now Elena, just leave me alone." He made a move to close the door on her, but she put her hand in the way. She stepped into the room and sat down on his bed. He sighed and sat next to her, putting his hands between his legs so she wouldn't see that he was hard as a rock.

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Jer, are you on drugs?" He sighed with relief and laughed, "No, what gave you that impression." Elena frowned "Jer, you've been very secretive and I want to help you." He smiled at her and patted her on the back, "You have nothing to worry about, he kissed her on the cheek." soon after that he felt his pants grow tight and his skin started to sweat. As he watched Elena, walk out of the room, he fell back on his bed.


	4. Drawn In

Jeremy suddenly awoke with a start, he rose out of his bed and threw on as much clothes as he could. He went downstairs, he heard Alaric snoring on the couch. He opened the door and slipped out, it was cold but he was barely aware of the cold on his skin.

He wore nothing but polo shirt and some jeans, but the cold didn't bother him one bit. He knew where he had to go, it was as if the place had been planted firmly in his head. He traveled in the forest, the stars were out and the moon was shining down on him. He stopped in the middle of a clearing, he looked around unsure where he was now. He looked around wondering how had he had gotten here. It was as if he'd woken up from a deep sleep.

He spotted a dark figure at the end of the clearing, the moon was bright tonight but he couldn't see them. Then the dark figure disappeared, then he felt soft hands grab his waist. He smiled, it was Katherine; she had been waiting for him the whole time.

He wondered how she had know he would be here. As if she had read his mind, she answered his unspoken question "I compelled you to come here." He looked down and noticed his bracelet was gone. "Looking for this she whispered playfully" she handed it back to him. 

He was so hard for her right now, he slammed her against the ground and Her hands were around his face in an instant, he kissed her back, pulling off her shirt, she moved out from under him in a blur. Then she went back to him.

They lay in the grass, in a hot sweaty mess, rolling in the dirt with leaves and grass in their hair. Jeremy ran his hands greedily across her body, he could barely keep himself under control he was ready to burst. He sunk into her, he rotated inside her; she moaned and screamed to the moon. He grinned to himself as he finished inside her.

Suddenly there was a growling behind them, Jeremy turned and saw a werewolf behind them. "Fuck" he got up quickly and pulled up his pants. Katherine blurred away with her vamp speed, the werewolf ran after her. Jeremy went after them, Katherine was on the ground, she was pinned.

He panicked as it went for her. He jumped in the way of the wolf's teeth, it bit into his arm, he cried out as he saw Katherine moved away. The wolf left, leaving him and Katherine alone, he collapsed into her arms. She stroked his head and feed him her blood, he swallowed and saw the bite vanish before his eyes. Katherine looked surprised "You saved me" Jeremy nodded and then felt himself slip into unconsciousness.


	5. Distractions

Jeremy looked at his watch as he worked his shift at the Mystic Grill. He brought the dishes in the back, he'd left early for work to avoid Elena. He couldn't look at her without thinking of Katherine. He was jumpy mainly because he hadn't seen Katherine for days.

Matt came up to him concerned "Hey Jer, are you okay? You don't look so good." He nodded "I'm fine Matt." He watched as Matt went back to waiting tables.  
He focused on his work the rest of his shift, even while he was stacking shelves in the back room. His mind wandered, he could only think of her.

After his shift ended and he drove home, his thoughts drifted to Katherine again. He stopped his car and banged his head against the steering wheel.  
He was so damn horny, he got of his car and walked inside the house. He found Elena sitting on the couch serious. He started to sweat, he turned to face her. Elena sighed "Look Jeremy I'm not stupid. I know you and Katherine have been hooking up."

He couldn't meet her eyes, he was ashamed "I'm sorry" Suddenly she was right front of him. "She compelled you, Jer its not your fault." He nodded, suddenly he felt her lips on his.  
He pulled her off him "What the hell Elena?" She stepped back looking hurt "What, you prefer Katherine" He ran upstairs determined to get away from her. He ran to the bathroom and closed the door. He stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower.

He let the water rush over him. He heard a noise and saw Elena standing naked in front of him. "How the hell did you get in-" She pushed him down, and kissed him all over. He looked up at her, he saw fangs coming from her mouth.

He grinned as she bit into the side of his neck. He groaned "Katherine" the water around them turned red. He plunged inside her making her grip his hair.

He pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him. His lips trailed her wet skin. Her wet hair fell on his eyes.

He gained rhythm and picked up speed, as she moved further to her peak. "I was wondering when you would figure it out, baby Gilbert" He panted and moaned as her hands were all across his body.

He spun her round until they were directly under the shower head, what poured directly on top of them. She yelled as he slammed into her over and over.  
His hands ran down her thighs, he ran his tongue down the length of her leg. He sucked at her toe and then the other big toe.

She giggled as he moved up between her legs. He worked his tongue around and around, she moaned and gripped his hair tighter. They collapsed in the shower, the water running down his back. He got up and switched off the water. He wrapped a towel around himself and dried himself off, He looked over at Katherine sitting on the edge of the toilet, looking at him as if he were a meal to be devoured "Who knew, you could be so tasty little Gilbert." She smiled at him as he pulled up his pants and finished dressing. He planted a kiss on her cheek, she winked at him before climbing in the bathroom window vanishing into the night.


	6. Caught with pants down

Jeremy sat in the bathroom alone, he heard Elena downstairs. "Hey Jer, I'm going out, okay."  
"Okay" he said back, he heard the front door open and then close, he sighed to himself, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. It had been days since Katherine had shown her face. He missed her, scratch that he hungered for her touch. He was horny as hell, He pulled down his jeans, but left his underwear on. He wrapped his hands around his junk and started jerking off. He thought of Katherine and more and more his erection grew. He moaned and groaned as he was close to coming. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He jumped up with a start, "Hello?" he called out, no answer. He pulled up his pants and went by the door. For a while he listened for anything only to get nothing on the other side of the door.

His heart rate accelerated, he started breathing hard through his nose as he opened the door cautiously. He looked left and then right but saw no one in the hallway. He remained on his guard, he walked softly across the hall to his room and put his back to the wall. He peaked around the corner, no sooner than he checked something had thrown him across the room. He flew and hit the wall hard, he groaned and tried to get up but something was pressing on him preventing him from getting on his feet. He could hardly breath. The pressure eased and Jeremy sat on his bed, he was still on his guard.

Suddenly a noise behind him made him jump, he turned and saw Katherine standing there naked in front of him. Her breasts were exposed to him. "Come on little Gilbert, Elena's not here." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I know you want to get inside me. She gripped his growing erection, he gasped as she rubbed against him. She seemed so fragile but she wasn't, felt the touch of her hands on his face. She turned his face towards her, "What's wrong Jeremy?"

He sighed and sat down, "I want you so bad, but I can't help but feel a little guilty. I mean what if Elena-" She put her hand to his mouth, "She won't find out, it's our little secret remember?" He nodded and laid her flat on his bed. His lips touched her stomach lightly as he trailed down to between her legs, She gasped and moaned as his wet tongue touched her there. She gripped his hair tightly and moaned. She tore at his clothes, his shirt fell away as her fingernail scraped at his back. He let out a small whimper, she gasped again. Her whole body shivered as she came, Jeremy looked up at her and smiled. His face was wet, he moved up towards her and placed a small kiss on her lips. She returned it with equal fervor, kissing him all over his chest. She worked her way down to his the bulge of his pants and licked the wet spot on his jeans. He felt his jeans grow tight, she ripped them apart and pulled his underwear down to his knees. She wrapped her mouth around him, he moaned a little louder each time.

He bit down on his lip in an attempt to keep himself from coming to soon, He wanted her to know how long he could last. Moments went by before he finally came into her open mouth. He fell down onto his bed exhausted, Katherine curled up beside him. He drifted off to sleep.


	7. Intervention

Stefan sat calmly across from Jeremy, he noticed that he looked very uncomfortable. It almost like he doesn't want to be here. It's for his own good Stefan thought.

He sighed "Look Jeremy I know you don't want to be here but I think you need to tell me whats been going on with you lately."

Jeremy frowned "Nothings wrong, Is it Elena?"

Stefan nodded "She's worried about you, you've cut yourself off from all your friends Jeremy. You stay holed up in your room all the time."

Jeremy's eyes widened "She doesn't think that I'm doing drugs again am I?"

Stefan frowned "What else could it be?"

Jeremy smiled "Well it's not that Stefan, you can tell Elena she had nothing to worry about"

Stefan looked at him curiously, then he compelled him. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Jeremy couldn't control the words when they came spewing out of his mouth. "I've been sleeping with Katherine."

Stefan stared at Jeremy surprised, he hadn't expected that to come out. "You're not wearing your vervain bracelet."

"I didn't know I wasn't wearing it, Katherine must of taken it off"

"Jeremy, you have to be careful around her, she's dangerous."

"Yeah, I know that I've been keep a close watch on her this whole time. She doesn't suspect anything."

Stefan nodded "If she tried anything let me know okay?"

Jeremy nodded and stared at the ground, he tried not to look guilty but it was hard for him. He waited until Stefan left out the doorway. He ran upstairs to his room, his heart was beating fast. He slammed the door behind him. He locked it and collapsed on his bed.   
He pulled down his pants and started masturbate, all of his thoughts were of Katherine. Her face, her eyes and skin. He didn't know how he could be sexually attracted to Katherine and not to Elena. 

It was confusing, he imagined that she was against him. Her skin against his. He moaned softly to himself as he grew harder and harder at every thought. He opened his eyes to find Katherine in front of him, she smiled at him and put her finger to his lips. She went down on her knees and wrapped her mouth around his erection. He bit down on his lip and drew some blood from his mouth. She worked her mouth around him, he moaned and groaned as he grew closer and closer to cumming.

Suddenly his door burst open, he turned and saw Stefan standing in the doorway looking pissed.


	8. Vamp Rage

Stefan charged across the room and tackled Katherine to the ground. Jeremy stood nearby shocked and somewhere under his shock he was also very annoyed. Stefan had interrupted his release, Jeremy watched as Stefan threw Katherine around the room.

He knew that Katherine had many centuries on Stefan, she was toying with him. She giggled as he slammed her against the wall. She turned the other way and stared to grind against Stefan's crotch.

Stefan's face turned violent as he bit into Katherine shoulder and kicked her around the room more. As quick as lightning she got to her feet and pushed him down on the ground. She tore at his shirt and worked the button of his jeans.

Stefan shoved her off, she kissed him more furiously pinning him down. Jeremy could only watch with curiosity. Stefan finally let go off her and kissed her back and pushed her against the wall. He stripped her jeans down to her ankles, and moved her panties down to the side. He sighed as he plunged into her.

Katherine turned to Jeremy and finished him off with her mouth. He was desperate not to cum, he waited for Stefan, his control was slipping as he came. Stefan moaned and sighed he came after him. They both fell on top of each other. Panting and sighing, Katherine was lying in between them. 

She pulled them both into bed, they were covered in sweat and semen. She planted soft kisses, on Jeremy's stomach. He sighed pulled on her hair. Even as a mess she still looked beautiful. He was already getting harder by the second. She rotated on his torso. He stroked her face softly and stared into her soft brown eyes.

Stefan's heavy breathing reminded him that he was still in the same room. Katherine leaned in and whispered into his ear. Jeremy felt himself getting harder every second, he couldn't believe this was happening. 

He closed his eyes, when he opened his eyes. He saw that he was alone, he groaned and buried his face into his pillow.


End file.
